The invention relates to a line connection arrangement for units in an aircraft cabin, in particular galleys, in which at least one unit has at least one line connector as well as a receiving area for at least one trolley, which can be moved over the cabin floor on laterally attached castor pairs, and which can be inserted from the front of the receiving area into said receiving area and locked therein, so that its rear panel faces the back of the receiving area, with the line connector being connected to a connector in the area of the floor grid of the passenger cabin.
In such a design, as is known in particular for aircraft galleys, several modules are normally disposed next to one another, each of which has a receiving area for receiving a trolley, while the actual galley elements are provided inside modules above these receiving areas. These galley elements have line connectors, for example for the supply and removal of coolant, for gray water, for a vacuum or low pressure, respectively, etc. These line connectors are connected to lines, which originate from connectors in the area of the floor grid of the passenger cabin, as shown, for example, in DE 10 2005 007 058 A1. The lines run upwards in an intermediate area between two adjacent receiving areas and are connected above the receiving areas to the laterally offset line connectors of the galley elements. An intermediate area, which increases the dimensions of the entire galley unit, is therefore required for the lines, in order to connect the connectors in the area of the floor grid of the passenger cabin to the line connectors of the galley elements located in the upper section of the modules.